


World of Sleeping Hero's

by LetoaSai



Series: Where Hero's Sleep [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Heartache, New World, Promises, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sibling Bonding, failure - Freeform, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Link had been alone for what he assumed was a long time. Sora appearing in his world gave him the company he hadn't realized he'd missed.





	World of Sleeping Hero's

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
> 
> No one asked for this Crossover....Here it is anyway.

Link gazed out across the meadows in a daze. The breeze caressed his face and blew strands of his hair passed his shoulders. This place knew no time. It didn’t change. Not day to night, not sun to rain. It was constant and unchanging. A peaceful beautiful place that wasn’t real. 

That was one thing he’d done well to remember. This place wasn’t real. 

There were some moments where he felt like he’d been there for an eternity, and other times where it felt like he’d only just opened his eyes in the new place. He needed nothing, not food, shelter, or any other normal means. More than once he’d questioned how long he’d been in such a place, but there was really no point to thoughts like that. He was here, that was that.

“Hey,” He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him from this thoughts. “You’re drifting off again? You okay?” 

Link nodded and offered a faint smile. Time seemed to move a little faster with the company, the only company he’d had. 

When the brunette appeared, Link had been confused. He’d assumed he’d been dreaming this whole time but a sudden appearance of the other had him questioning that. He’d been only a boy, and one that seemed to have been dragged through a quest that was not of his own making. Link related to him instantly. 

‘I’m fine, Sora.’ Link signed, not bothering to hide his amused smile at the way Sora watched his hands carefully. 

When Sora had first arrived it had taken him a while to grasp the notion that Link could not speak but he had taken it upon himself to learn the language Link used. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do after all. 

He’d started off saying a word, any word, and Link would sign it. Sora would repeat the gesture and bit by bit added to his collection of signed words. Link retaught him the alphabet with his hands and Sora seemed to enjoy learning. He particularly liked Link using the sign for ‘sky’ for his name. 

Hours? Days? Weeks? It didn’t really matter how long it had taken, but it felt like Sora had caught on quick enough. He’d even begun signing as he spoke to practice. 

“You sure?” Sora both asked and signed. “Am i boring you?” 

Link huffed a quiet laugh. ‘Impossible. You’re the only interesting thing here.’

“Nu uh,” Sora grinned. “I’m just the newest thing here.”

‘I appreciate the novelty still.’ 

Sora grinned, “Well thanks, i think.” He slumped back in the grass and had told Link more than once how much he wished it was sand instead. He’d grown up on an island, a beach more specifically and the sand and waves had always been a comfort. 

In return Link told him of the places he’d been to. The Mountains. The Desert. The Domain. Sora ate up every story with a kind of wistfulness. He liked exploring and meeting new people, to him this was just one more adventure. 

They’d found after a while that they had a startling amount in common. Both were chosen for a purpose they hadn’t asked for. Both wielded blades with peculiar abilities. Both had a princess as a best friend whom they needed to rescue, though Sora wasn’t entirely sure if he’d succeeded or not. His memory, he recalled, had been tampered with. It was the whole reason he was asleep now. 

They spoke of the Calamity and of Maleficent and could see the fear the other tried to hide. Link felt like a failure, and Sora felt like an impostor. Here, in this world, they could voice their secrets and their worries. 

Link had shielded his eyes and cried silently when he told Sora about the deaths of the other Champions. How there was nothing he could do to help them though he’d tried so hard. They were the first tears he remembered shedding over it, and Sora sat alongside him, a quiet comfort. 

Sora in turn paled and look haunted as he spoke of losing his friend to darkness. Wondering helplessly if there was something he could have done to save him. He didn’t know if he’d ever seen the boy again, but seeing the ‘Door to Darkness’ close on him had obviously affected Sora more than he’d given himself time to cope with. It wasn’t a leap for Link to think they were far more than best friends.

Sora had cried against Link’s chest, that particular memory being too much for him to handle. Link couldn’t help but think how unfair Sora’s world must be. He was still just a child and on the younger side of his teenage years. Link was only on the older side himself, but he still felt leagues older. He stroked Sora’s hair and tried to reassure him things would be alright. His heart had evidently saved him time and time again already. Once more didn’t seem all that unlikely. 

They spent time immersing themselves in the others culture. Learning stories of places and people that they would probably never get to meet. Sora’s life seemed exciting, getting to travel from world to world but all he wanted to talk about were the Rito and the Zora. 

It was a comfortable companionship and left them both a lot less lonely. Link often thought that he would want a little brother to be like Sora. 

“I wonder…” Sora began with a grin. “If i’ll continue to talk with my hands when i’m awake again. It would be so much fun. I could teach Kairi and Riku.” 

‘You’re still learning yourself.’ Link teased, amused with the pout that got him. 

“But i’m practicing!” 

‘You are. I’m very impressed. Many never bothered to learn. They were fine leaving me silent.’ 

Sora scoffed at that as if personally offended. “Well it wouldn’t be like that with my friends. They would love to get to understand you and talk to you. You’re like, a hero already! I’m still a junior hero.” 

Link wasn’t familiar with the term junior hero, but he doubted very much it applied to Sora. After everything the boy had done to save the worlds from Heartless, he was definitely hero material. Anyone who disagreed would find themselves squaring off with the Master Sword. 

‘I don’t know…’ Link signed slowly. ‘If either of us will remember being here. We might at first, but it could just as easily fade like all dreams do.’ 

Sora heaved a sigh. “I’m really tired of having no say in what i do and don’t remember. Maybe Naminé can keep this one in here.” he tapped his head. “I really don’t want to forget you.” 

‘Sacrifices are hard and unfair.’ Link agreed. ‘We have to make sure they’re worth it in the end. I don’t think either of us are done with our missions. I will fight Ganon and you…’

“I’ll find Riku!” Sora beamed. “Even if i have to find my way into the realm of darkness. I’ll find him and then all three of us can go home again. Me, Riku, and Kairi.” 

‘I believe you’ll do just that.’ Link signed, smiling softly. Sora’s optimism was contagious and he selfishly wished to keep a little of it for himself. He didn’t want to forget Sora, but he was already sure that would be the case. He couldn’t say why, but he knew his sleep was unnatural. Both of their sleeps were. That did not come without its complications. 

“I’m gonna find my way to Hyrule someday, Link.” Sora said suddenly one day. “And if you’re still asleep, i’m going to wake you up!” 

Link’s heart tightened at the declaration. Sora really was a good kid. It was rare someone wanted to do anything for him. ‘Thank you, Sora. But i won’t be upset if it doesn’t happen that way.'

“Why shouldn’t it?” 

‘You won’t remember making that promise.’

Sora’s lips quirked. “But it will have been made. It’ll be in my heart. I’ll find my way there someday and somehow i’ll know to look for you. Promise. If you’re already awake, than i’ll get to be your friend all over again too.” 

Link didn’t bother to argue, he just dipped his head into a polite bow. 

“I’ll bring my friends, and i wanna meet Zelda.” Sora grinned, holding out his pinky finger. “Deal?” 

With a smile all too fond, Link reached out to link his little finger with Sora’s ‘Deal.’ 

Sora used his own light to fight, and that was a lesson Link hoped to learn from. If anything could stop Ganon, it had to be light. He would fight on until there wasn’t a breath left in his body. He owed that much to Zelda and the other Champions. 

He had so much more fight in him, and under Sora’s curious gaze, swore to never fail so spectacularly again. 

He would do anything, no matter what it took to put his world back together again and maybe, just maybe meet Sora again at the end of it. 

While sitting side by side, Sora gasped, looking down at his hands in alarm as they started to fade. “Link?”

‘I think you’re waking up.’ Link signed, smiling sadly. ‘Good.’

“But…” Sora struggled. “But you’ll be here all alone!” 

‘I was here alone for a long time before you came. Now i’ll have memories of you to look back on with all the others i hold dear.’ Link reached out to ruffle his hair one more time. ‘Go. Wake. Find your friend and keep that light of yours bright. May we meet again.’ 

Sora’s body continued disappearing until he appeared ghost like. “We will! We promised! I might not remember but my heart will. I’ll keep you with me, Link. Please keep me with you!” 

Link’s throat tightened and it as fortunate he never spoke anyway. ‘I will. Good luck, Sora.’ 

“Kick Ganon’s butt, Link” Sora grinned, tears falling. “Otherwise i’ll have to shake you awake when i get there!” 

‘I’ll look forward to it.’ 

Sora reached out towards Link one more time, but his body faded away completely. He was finally back in the World of Waking where he belonged. 

Link shut his eyes and prayed to the goddesses for Sora’s safety throughout his journey. They owed him that much.

He laid back in the grass and let his gaze fall out of focus again, blaming his blurry vision on the world and not his own tears. Without Sora, time would be much harder to keep track of again and that was fine with him. 

Maybe he could take Sora’s words to heart and look forward to seeing him again. For now, all he could try to do was rest here in the World of Sleeping Hero's and wait for it to be his turn to wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nominating Link for Sora's big brother... yeah...yeah.


End file.
